


Jealousy

by 2Loverz



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Explicit Language, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:59:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Loverz/pseuds/2Loverz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy gets jealous and Adam gets to feel it. Nough said!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'ed by the ever so lovely AdamsGirl. Thanks, bb. :)

Adam really had thought Tommy would be ok with it.  
He really had thought Tommy meant it when he said "Go out there and give them a hot show they never forget. Give it to them."  
He really had thought Tommy meant it when he said "Yeah, show them your animalistic side. Get naughty."

Well, he did mean it, when it came to giving the audience a hot show however, he did not mean it when it came to his two friends that were currently dancing with Adam like they were having a battle of who does the better mating dance. Neither he meant 'rub against each other like you want to climb each other'.

But he just saw exactly this happened, with his own eyes, live on stage. And it took a lot of him to not make his feelings ,public. He kept playing his guitar, concentrating on it, and only it. He couldn't stand watching Adam showing, yeah almost offering, his ass to one of his dancers, he knew it was all show, Adam's his -and only his- but still it suddenly made something in this stomache, twist. And although he loves them all and loves playing with Adam and everyone else on that stage, tonight he couldn't wait for the show to be over.

Tommy wasn't a jealous person by nature, but Adam must have switched a flip inside him that let his possessive streak out from time to time. A switch he didn't even know he had. He never was overly jealous and never had a get-your-hands-off-my-partner moment, but he also never had someone rubbing against his boyfriend's ass and enjoying it. So, his jealousy didn't come out of pure boredom.

Adam didn't have noticed any of it, not during the show anyway. When he introduced Tommy to the audience everything was fine. Tommy and Adam smiled like they had a battle for the brightest smile of the night. Which neither of them won, both were smiling brigher than the sun. They were happy and proud. Adam was proud to announce that Tommy has been with him from the first moment he started this all and Tommy could only nod in agreement. Everything was fine. Adam thought...

That is why Adam was more than surprised to find himself on his knees, in his hotel room with a very much in rage Tommy Joe Ratliff. Whose left hand curled itself tightly in his black locks.

"What was that shit out there?" Tommy aksed harshly.

"Damnit, Tommy".

Tommy only tightend his grip. "Answer me!".

"I...I don't know...".

"The fuck you know, Adam!! You know better than pulling the innocent card. All that rubbings, was that all really necessary?" 

"Jesus, Tommy. It's just a show. You know I would never...".

"I do, but actually, this isn't very nice to see, you know." Even in the current state of his rage Tommy knew better than to accuse Adam of it being more than a stage act.

"But we talked about it. Fuuuck..." Adam whimpered, and his eyes watered slightly by the intensity which Tommy just pulled his head sharply back, so that Adam was looking at him. Right in those usually soft brown eyes, that were now a pool of black. Filled with anger, rage, but also lust and desire. Adam couldn't read which overweight.

"Yes, we did, but I changed my mind. Tone it down!" It was nothing but a pure command.

"Tommy. But the fa..." he didn't get any further than that, because Tommy was dragging him over to the bed. Since Adam was on his knees the hard tug jerked his body forward and he had to brace himself on his hands. But Tommy didn't care he just kept pulling him forward, Adam had no other chance but following him, on his hands and knees. A sight Tommy thoroughly enjoyed. The rockgod, an über top, crawling on his hands and knees behind Tommy. Yes, that was a sight Tommy could get used to. "Adam makes a pretty bitch" he quickly decided and smirked develishly.

Not often he had this kind of moments though, a moment when he was the one knocking Adam around and Adam allowing it, just all too willingly. Yes, from time to time they both enjoyed this little twist of events.

When Tommy stopped beside the bed, Adam looked up at him and felt Tommy petting his hair. Although Tommy was considered to be the cat between, he could've sworn he felt Adam purred against his hand. And the vibration went straight to his cock, which was already painfully hard behind the zipper of his way too tight pants.

"Strip. And then get on the bed. On your hands and knees!" Tommy's tone not that harsh anymore, but more lustful, yet still a kind of you-better-do-what-I-say tone.

His eyes met Adam's. He was barely able to hold himself back from fucking Adam through the floor, to get his hands and mouth all over the man he desires. To take him. Claim him. Make him his. Show him exactly who he belongs to. And when Adam was being honest, he loved this side of Tommy. Loved when he got like that. Showed him "You're mine, and mine only". He maybe even enjoyed it more than he should.

Adam began to unbotton his shirt with shaky hands, which obviously wasn't fast enough for Tommy's current state.

"Hurry up, Lambert or do you need an invitation". He close to spat at Adam.

Oh that made Adam's cock twitch in his pants. Tommy knew how to push all of his buttons. And he's pushing them hard tonight.

Deciding that he could buy himself a new shirt he just grabbed both sides of it and ripped it apart. Tommy moaned at that. That was quite animalistic. Then Adam's hand made fast and deftly work on the buttons of his pants. He dragged the zipper down so fast that he wasn't sure if he just ripped out some of the zipper teeth. But he couldn't care less if he did. Having his pants open, Adam hastily shoved them down his hips and over his legs.

Tommy was watching Adam all the time, and with every move he got harder and harder. Watching Adam shredding himself of his clothes and getting ready to be fucked by Tommy, never ceased to amaze him. Nobody had ever adored Tommy as much as Adam did or had loved him as much as Adam. 

Adam felt Tommy's eyes on him when he made his way on the bed, crawling until he was in the ordered position, on his hands and knees. When he setteled in Tommy's desired position he turned his head slightly and looked at Tommy.

"Here I am, come and do your worst. Have your way with me." He never said it but he sure had the look in his eyes.

But now wasn't the time for challenges or Adam being forward, so it earned him a hard smack on his ass. The smack made Adam cry out.

"I decide when!" And another smack.

"Yes!" Adam said, although it was more of a yelp.

"Glad we're on the same page." Stroking over the red marks on Adam's ass cheeks, kneeding the cheeks, as if he wanted to rub the marks he just made.

"MINE! ".

And as if Adam could read his mind he let out a soft moan "Yours!".

Tommy's eyes shot up and his lips curled into an infernal smile.

The next smack wasn't as hard as the first ones, but it still made Adam cry out, much to Tommy's delight.

"You like that, don't you?" And another two smacks landed on either sides of Adam's ass. How was he supposed to answer when Tommy kept torturing -yet pleasuring- him like that.

I'm the master of pleasure and pain, Tommy's showing him the ropes! "Beautiful Bastard" Adam thought.

Tommy then stopped. "Answer me, Adam!".

"Yes, Tommy, I like it". It came out in nothing but a throaty whisper, his voice rough from the singing hours ago and screaming now.

Satisfied with the answer he got, Tommy kept spanking Adam. And every hit made his cock harder then it already was. Seeing how beautifully Adam was marking up for him, got him aroused, and seeing Adam 's state of arousal made him even more aroused.

Adam almost flinched away when Tommy made a grip for his dick.

"Fuck, warn a guy".

But this wasn't the reaction Tommy hoped for, or expected. Another smack on Adam's ass followed, joined by a couple of rough pulls on Adam's dick.

"Na na, behave, Adam".

While Tommy kept pumping Adam's dick for a while, his other hand reached for Adam's mouth. Adam opened up right away, knew what Tommy wanted. He began moaning while sucking on Tommy's fingers, getting them nice and wet. Yes, he couldn't wait to get his mouth on something other than Tommy's fingers, but that had to wait.

After Tommy was satisfied with how slick his fingers were, he pulled them from Adam's mouth. His other hand never once stopped stroking Adam, smearing the pre-come up and down Adam's dick. Adam was by now a whimpering mess, begging Tommy to stop, or he'd come right here, right then. But that wasn't how Tommy wanted it. Cause he wanted Adam to come from his dick and his dick alone. So he let go of Adam's cock and moved his hand between the cheeks of Adam's ass.

"Do you know why I did that? Why I spanked your ass, until it's this beautiful of a red color? Hu, Adam?" Tommy asked casually while sliding his finger up and down between the heated cheeks of the singer's ass.

"Ye...Yes."

"Then tell me. Why did I do that". Tommy's fingers now were playing with the oughter egde of Adam's hole, distracting him from answering.

Then a sudden intrusion into his hole startled Adam. A finger. Shoved hilt deep inside.

"Tommmmy!"

But Tommy didn't react, not immediately, he just kept moving his finger (the middle one- for the perverts!!) in and out of Adam. It didn't take him all too long to hit Adam's pleasure spot and it made Adam jerk away and press back all at once.

"Don't make me ask you twice" his tone a warning.

And just when a second finger was flirting with Adam's hole, he got his brain (or what was left of it at the moment) together.

"Because...because I was naughty. Because I...because I...fuck!!I want more.... Please Tommy". It was nothing but a desperate plea.

"Is that so, Adam? And what makes you think I'd give you anything you want?" With that Tommy plunged the second finger deep into Adam's tight entrance. Fucking him with those two fingers immediately. No sign of being careful. Just a steady rhythm of back and forth, in and out.

"Because I'm yours......I'm yoursssss...... Make me yours....... Fuck me..... Need it so bad...... Please..... Tommyyyyyy....... Please fuck me........ Give it to me...... I need it......Need you...... Need your dick in me..... I need to feel it........Fuck!!". Now Adam was rambling, his voice barely able to get the words together. He was on the edge, and if Tommy kept going on like this without giving him what he just was begging so sweetly for, he seriously considered to use his safeword. There was only so much torture he could endure.

Tommy sensed that. Adam was a writhing wreck, so he pulled his fingers out and grabbed for the lube that was laid on the nightstand. He poured some onto his hand and on Adam's ass. Then he fisted his dick, getting it wet and ready for Adam.

When he was ready he knelt his way between Adam legs, closer to Adam's ass and nudged the tip of his dick against Adam's hole.

It just took this little contact and Adam let out a loud moan. Tommy's moan joined and then Tommy began to press his cock into Adam's tight hole. Both of their moans got louder.

"Fuck, Adam..... You always feel so god damn good" sliding another bit of his cock inside Adam. Adam was so hot and tight around him that it took all his strenght to not just shove in, until his balls rested against Adam's. He still was mad, but he would have never hurt Adam, not like that anyway. Or in any other ways, on purpose. So Tommy kept feeding his dick inch by inch inside Adam, and when he finally felt Adam's ass cheeks against his groin, he gave them both a moment to calm down, or else they would have came right then and that would have been a shame, cause Tommy wanted the chance to fuck Adam good and hard. He had this mission after all, he needed to fuck Adam's naughty stage behaviour out of him, and so far, he didn have gained even one percent of his mission, accomplished.

But Adam didn't want to calm down. "Tommy.....Please......move". Adam whimpered as he began to slightly rock back and forth a bit. But Tommy gripped his hips tight and stopped him.

"No, Adam, wait. Or it'll be over too soon. Give me a second".

Adam always the impatient fucker he is, began rocking his hips more purposefully again and made Tommy curse under his breath.

"Always so fucking impatient, Babyboy!" Tommy spoke through gritted teeth as he pulled out and slammed back in, sending Adam almost spralwed down flat on the bed from the force of it. But Tommy suddenly slid his hands up on Adam’s spine until they reached Adam's shoulder, and kept him upright, on his hands and knees.

"Naaa-aaahhh, I like you on your hands and knees". A sentence and tone that shot straight to Adam's dick, making it twitching and leaking even more pre-cum.

Tommy drove his dick in and out of Adam in a hard and fast rhythm, sometimes slowing down just to tease Adam. And it worked. Everytime Tommy was slowing down, Adam was begging him to move "Faster....harder..... deeper.......please......".

Tommy's other hand made its way into Adam's hair, pulling his head back, in a rough jerking manner. Seeing that tightly stretched line of Adam's neck and that throbbing vein on his neck, Tommy couldn't help but leaning down and licking over it, bitting down when his mouth reached Adam's collarbone.

"So you want it faster, harder, deeper? You think you can handle it, me pounding your tight little hole in your desired way? Then I hope you know what you are asking for, baby". He panted right in Adam's ear. Then Tommy let go of Adam's shoulder and shoved his head down onto the matress and began to pound into Adam for all it was worth.

All rhythm gone. No sign of finesse. No lovemaking. Just pure fucking. Just the pure shove of Tommy's bare dick in and out of Adam's ass.

The only sound in the room was their heavy ragged breathing and the wet smack of skin on skin everytime Tommy's hips were meeting Adam's ass.

"Yes, just like that......Tommy..... You know what I want....... What I need...... Fuck me....... Fuck me..... Fuck...... me...... Don't stop!! " Adam didn't even know what he was saying, his mind was full of 'Fuck me'.

Between the hard breaths, Tommy chuckled at that. Adam was all gone, surrounded by nothing but Tommy, and all lost in the pleasure of their fucking. He loved Adam like this, when he really let go and handed control over to him. And Tommy was all too glad to take over that control.

"I'm close Tommy........Fuuuuuck...I'm gonna cuuuuuum". And with that Adam came undone beneath Tommy, with his cock untouched. White spurts of cum shot out of Adam's dick, ruined the bed spread. (but who cares about a wrecked bed spread when Adam was getting fucked by Tommy. :P)

"Yesssss....cum for me, Adam....... Let me see and feel how much you love being fucked by me ". Tommy was all but moaning. The clench around his dick was so delicious, so tight that Tommy thought he would black out. But he kept pounding Adam over and over again. His hands now restlessly moving all over Adam's back, his fingernails leaving red marks from their scratching. He didn't know what to do with himself, he was close to jump over the edge himself.

"Come in me, Tommy......I want to feel you in me..... Please...... Tommy...... Need to...... Mark me...... Claim me". Adam was still babbling and knocked out by the sheer intensity of the orgasam he just had, not even a minute ago.

And that was Tommy's undoing, Adam's words sent Tommy over the egde. He tightly grabbed Adam's shoulders and pressed in Adam's ass, as deep as he could. He stilled his movement, threw his head back and let out a load moan of Adam's name as his dick pulsated inside of Adam again and again and again, filling him.

"Adam.... Adam.... Adaaaam...... Fuck!" When Adam heard Tommy moan out his name and felt his sweet release floating his body, he couldn't help but moan with him. Being the cum slut he was for Tommy, he moaned at every shot that Tommy's dick made in his ass. Never getting enough of that feeling...Being marked this very way by Tommy.

After his orgasm teared through him, Tommy sacked down on Adam, sending them both lying flat on the matress. A panting mess of two hot sweaty tangled bodies, joined ever so deeply (couldn't suppress this intended pun).

A few long minutes later, when their breathing turned back to normal, Tommy peeled himself off from Adam's back and pulled out carefully, still making Adam wince a little.

"I'm so gonna be feeling this for a long.....long time, thanks." Adam half laughed as he rolled over to lay on his back.

"Pussy!!" Tommy shot back, still in the haze of his orgasm. He flopped down on his back, on the matress. "I'm still in the afterglow of an excellent orgasm, you don't have to disturb that. Besides I didn't do anything you didn't specifically asked... no wait!! begged for it!!"

"Oh Tommy Joe!" Adam smiled at him and shuffled closer, so he could wrap his arm around his boyfriend. Tommy snuggled closer, feeling happy, relaxed and content as he rested his head on Adam's chest. His fingers playing with his chest hair absent mindedly.

"Tommy....." Adam broke the silence they had laid in together.

"Yeah, what's it baby?" Tommy turned his head so he could look up at Adam.

Adam smiled down at him, couldn't help but caressing Tommy's cheek softly. How did he get so damn lucky to have this fine young man all for himself. He would have never understood.

"Adam......" Tommy waved his hand at Adam after a few seconds, when he didn‘t react.

"Yeah?! Sorry, zoned for a minute......"

"I gathered, babyboy....... " He grinned.

Adam poked Tommy's nose with his finger and Tommy wrinkled his nose in response, making Adam smile.

"How much...do you...I mean.....have you really been mad at me earlier?" Adam dropped his gaze away from Tommy.

Tommy's face turned into a nice shade of red when he heard what Adam just asked him. He didn't mean for his jealousy to come out, not because of something like that. Of something he knew wasn't really worth of being jealous about, but he was jealous and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Well, honestly...... Kinda..... I mean not really...... I know this is part of the show........ But you know....... you're just so fucking hot out there.... moving your hips, strutting over that stage...... And then seeing you offering your ass like that.... to someone that wasn't me...... I guess I just lost it....." He rambled hiding his face in Adam's chest and then murmured "Sorry baby".

Adam could feel Tommy's breath tickling his skin. He slid a finger under Tommy's chin, making him look up at him and stroked the fringe off of Tommy's face. Then he sighed. What he is going do with this adorable boy, sometimes he didn't know.

"No. Don't apologize. It was sexy as hell. I gotta confess it took me off guard, that it was this intense, your jealousy I mean, but it still was hot as hell. Besides, you're my boyfriend you have the right to get jealous as much as you want. Just promise me......"

"Anything....." Tommy said even before Adam had a chance to tell him what he was asking.

"Promise me to never let it get that far, that you think I would take it off stage. I never would do that. I want you..... only you......" Adam then leaned down and kissed Tommy's lips softly. Their fist kiss, they shared since they came back to their hotel room and Tommy was so in rage.

"Never...... I know you would never do that......That wasn't what it was about, you know that." Tommy smiled, but also had a serious look on his face.

"Yes, I know......I love you, Tommy! "

"I love you too, Adam"

Then both drifted off to a sweet sleep with smiles as bright as the sun.


End file.
